‘Iskul Bukol’ Celebrates Its 1st Year Anniversary of Diliman High School this January
January 4, 2018 Award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol celebrates its first anniversary of Diliman High School this January and according to one of its lead stars Keith Cruz, she learn the hillarious antics from the viewers. ISKUL BUKOL Cast (Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform), Maxene Magalona; Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa; Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform), Patrisha Samson (P.E. uniform), Justin Ward (P.E. uniform), Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform), Andres Muhlach (P.E. uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, JC Tejano, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil) (Iskul Bukol, 1st Anniversary ng Diliman High School, Ngayong January 6 na!) (during the presscon on December 22, 2017 at Broadcast City) “I had my lesson because everything was new; from the concept to our high school teen trio,” she said. Majority of the main cast will dominate the Secarats Artist Group according to them. “They concept good as a basic curriculum mix of public high school (junior and senior) and comedy, Iskul Bukol is my curriculum-based sitcom for high school life who just studied at Diliman High School, the public high school as the current setting for the sitcom,” said Keith. “I studied well because of IBC-13 and Secarats, we were best high school students portrayed in Iskul Bukol, we act as ourselves,” she said. Justin Ward (P.E. uniform) and Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform) Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Andres Muhlach, Zhyvel Mallari and Lorin Gabriella Bektas are the newcomers in their show business. “It’s really fun to think that a year has already passed and my bond with Keith is still going strong. I’m really beautiful to this show because it hones our acting skills,” she said. During the hilarious month-long celebration for the anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, they will have the the hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga as a special guest to promote their upcoming primetime romantic kilig-serye Till My Heartaches End. “They played their romantic couple as Wanbol loveteam whose learned at the public high school as Sofia and Diego join the high school girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona in the 5 special loveteam episodes of Iskul Bukol, don’t miss it” Joyce said. This Saturday (January 6), Keith (Cruz) with her nanny Cacai (Cacai Bautista) and the Ungasis family Raisa (Dayrit), Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) goes on vacation in Novaliches, while Joyce (Abestano) and Tonton (Gutierrez) take care for them while they works at Diliman High School. Joyce learn with Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) who loves her classmates despite their lessons in the classroom. She have their college loveteam Eula (Andres) and Rico (Loyzaga) who came from college in Wanbol University. Will Joyce paired with the love couple of Eula and Rico as their teacher loveteam? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) and Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform) Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona Jocye Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform)